pawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe's Tavern
Description The deceptively named Joe's tavern is actually owned by Tib. For now the place isn't much, but its the only place to grab a drink or bite to eat for over a hundred miles at least. The inside is still a little run down, but Tib cleaned and is currently working on fixing it up on a daily basis. The first order of business was to secure every noticeable entrance and seal any holes to keep the rats out. What very few regulars there are notice something else improved every day. Behind the bar is a large german flag hung from the ceiling over the bottles. Next to that is a chalkboard displaying the specials, bar rules, and menu. The sign outside has been tied into the street lights, leaveing what few lights there are left on it operatonal. Rules On the chalkboard inside and posted outside are a list of rules. *NO WEAPONS INSIDE. All weapons must be left at the door when entering. There are lockers with keys provided to prevent theft. Anyone caught with a weapon will be asked to stow it, anyone who refuses will probably be shot. *NO FIGHTING Take it outside, your responsible for anything you break. *NO TABS This rule may change, but for now The owner isn't chaseing your dumb broke ass halfway across the wasteland for a handfull of caps. *HANDS OFF THE GIRLS. The only people allowed to touch Selia or Junia is Tib. Any body part that comes in contact with either of them is forfieted, litterally. Exception to this rule includes Lehanna, Chaly, and Sind. Drinks *Water- 2 caps. It aint free, but it aint irradiated either. *Nuka Cola- 2 caps. Same price as water, not as good for treating dehydration. *Pisswater- 3 caps. Its beer and its cheap, the prefered drink for most customers. *Rottgutt- 3 caps. This is the leftover bathtub hooch deemed unfit for normal batches. Drink with caution. *Wells- 4 caps. Name your poison and well see if we have it. No garuntees on availiblity. *Berrywine- 5 caps. Not as good as wine once was. But it has a sweet taste and itll get you girly drank drunk. *Maks Own Reserve- 5 caps. Booze made in house from local citrus. *Ta-kill-ya- 5 caps. Don't ask what cactuses we use, and pray its not peyote. *Mr. Tib- 6 caps. Maks Own and Nuka Cola. *Premium Prewar Calls- 10 caps. For the discerning connoisseur, liqour still in its original bottle from before the world turned to shit. Subject to availablity. Food Breakfast *Prarie Oyster- 6 caps. Hangover cure. 1 raw gecko egg, scotch, and hot pepper in a glass. *Hotcakes- 4 caps. Just like Momme Anna Kow used to make. *2 gecko eggs- 3 caps. Served your way. *Big Ass Omlete- 6 caps. 3 egg omlete with rat and gecko. maybe some vegetables if theyre availible. Lunch and Dinner *Rat Burger- 5 caps. The only real way to tolerate rat. Served with fries. *Feesh of the day- 6 caps. It might have 3 eyes, but it still has 2 fillets. Breaded and fried, with fries. Junias favorite. *Gecko Steak- 6 caps. Marinated in whiskey and other spices. Cooked to order and served with a potato. *Brahmin.- 8 caps. Brahmin steaks are rare in these parts. If we do manage to get any in they aren't cheap. Served with a potato or fries. Weekly Specials Monday Milk Mondays, one free white russian per customer Tuesday Topless Tuesdays with Selia. The big blue bird tends bar shirtless. Any ladies staying that decide to let it all hang out get Pisswater and Rottgutt free. 'Wednesday ' Sink or swim. 25 caps all you can drink rottgut and pisswater Thursday Thirsty Thursday, all drinks except Prewar Calls are half price. Friday. Friday feesh fry. All you can eat feesh, 4 caps. No sides. Sunday Trademark "Clean out the fridge" Gumbo. 3 caps per bowl. Hopefully it doesnt come out of the pot and try to escape. Open Positions A help wanted sign on the outside of the building lists the following needed: *Cook: Experianced cook to add to the menu and improve the quality of our food. *Band: Serious inquiries only, looking for live acts for nightly appearances.